


Truth or Dare

by TheRainbowShakaBrah



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Episode 3: Chaos Theory, F/F, Fluff, The Pricefield Scene We All Deserved, what are these tags?, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainbowShakaBrah/pseuds/TheRainbowShakaBrah
Summary: What should have happened in Chaos Theory





	1. Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Tumblr: http://the-rainbow-shaka-brah.tumblr.com/post/158962267672/the-pricefield-scene-we-all-deserved

~Chloe~  

I desperately try not to watch as Max strips down to her bra and undies but... Holy. Fucking. Shit-balls.

She's beautiful.

I have to force myself to look away but I almost can't.

_Don't look, don't drool, don't get a nosebleed, and for the love of god DO NOT STARE!_

Too late.

Our eyes meet momentarily and I panic, but Max simply smiles and throws her clothes aside and takes a few steps back before running forward and cannonballing into the pool.

"Cowabunga!" she calls.

When Max resurfaces I smile at her dumbly, "Why, look! An otter in my water,".

She giggles a little and I proceed to start humming the 'Jaws' theme, swimming even closer to her.

"You are so obvious. And I still get freaked out by that movie, so stop," She replies, creating a small wave with her arms and splashing me with it, "I can't watch any of those shark shows".

I squeal in excitement and splash her back.

This continues for a while, with us laughing like the dorks we are.

"I'll just rewind and harpoon you. Otter's revenge!" Max says with a warm smile.

"Cheater," I retort warmly.

"Yeah, you would know about that!".

For some reason... that comment...  _hurts_.

Does she think I cheated on our friendship with Rachael... or... does she feel like I cheated on... her?

All these mixed signals are fucking with my head, so I decide to lay back and float on the surface of the water.

"I wish Rachael was here," I say, watching as Max does the same, "She would totally love being here at night. I wish you guys had met each other,".

"We will," Max says with an extra dose of reassurance, "With all this stuff going on, I'm starting to think everything is related... and I want to find out for Kate's sake, She... died today,".

I nod sadly and follow as Max sets herself upright and swims to the edge of the pool.

"Your powers are changing everything, Max. Especially you. I can already tell... you're not so chickenshit anymore," I say, settling into my position beside her.

As this week goes by, I find myself growing more and more accustom to Max's presence, her gestures, her nervous ticks.

It's starting to feel like she never left.

Max smiles at my comment, "Thanks, girlfriend".

My heart flutters at that thought... of Max being my girlfriend, but I stop the fantasy before it gets any bigger, _She's not even into girls...at least, I don't think_.

"You know what I mean," I say, getting my mind back on track, "You're becoming like this force of nature,".

"More like luck of nature. Come on, my powers failed trying to save Kate...maybe I'm just stumbling back and forth in time... for what reason?".

"You didn't stumble when you saved me, Max," I reassure her.

"Not that time but that's because you were there to kickstart my power..." She says, staring at me with those big blue eyes. 

_Dear god, Chloe... keep it together. You have a crush on Max, so what... just don't let it get in the way of what's important_

But... what **is** important?

That's the question I've been asking myself for the past three days.

"So, it's time to start moving forward in time. And we're obviously connected since without me you would have never discovered your power, right?".

She nods, "Absolutely. You make me feel like I know what I'm doing...".

"And you make me feel like I still have a reason for still being in Arcadia Bay," I say with the tiniest bit of flirtation.

"I hope so...".

I roll my eyes playfully, "Stop being so goddamn humble. You're like the smartest, most talented person I ever know,".

"More than Rachael Amber?" Max asks.

I look at her for a moment, then look away.

_She is jealous of Rachael... but, why?_

"Dude, I'm not her groupie, okay?" I say with a bit of sass, "And I'm sure you have Blackwell bros all over you- like Warren,". 

_Welp... that's like the lamest way of asking who she's into... smooth, Chloe, smooth._

"You're the bro killer. Tats and 'tude...".

"You did not just say that. Plus I am not down with these Arcadia Bay hillbillies,".

"I don't blame you," Max replies, "Anyway, we have bigger fish to fry, right?".

"No worries. Once you get over yourself, you're going to make the world bow,".

"As long as you're there with me,".

"Don't look so sad. I'm never leaving you," I say, resting my head in my arms, holding my gaze with my partner in time.

Max smiles innocently and does the same, locking eyes with me.

We just sit there for a while... staring at each other, not doing anything else.

I inch my hand towards her hand, feeling as our fingers slowly intertwine.

My heart starts pounding at an accelerated rate as Max scoots a little closer, passing her advances off as adjustments.

"Max?" I finally say.

"Hmm?" she hums dreamily.

"Truth or Dare,".

Max lifts her head a little and giggles, "Dare, of course". 

_SCORE._

I smile mischievously, "I dare you to kiss me,".

For a quiet and seemingly straight hipster, Max takes the dare without a second thought.

She leans up, places her hand behind my head to balance herself, and kisses me with chlorine flavored lips.

I pull back in surprise, losing my footing as I do so and slipping underwater as a result.

When my head resurfaces, I see Max smiling at me like a goon.

My face must be beet red because she laughs warmly.

"What did you expect?" She says, "You said it yourself, I'm not so chickenshit anymore,".  

I blush furiously and look away, "I didn't think you'd actually do it,".

"Honestly, I didn't either," Max admits, "But it kinda felt like the right thing to do,".

I look up at her again, my head half submerged in the water and smile.

"What?" she asks.

I continue to smile, "I dare you to do it again,".

Max smiles smugly, "You'd like that... wouldn't you?".

"Very much so,".

She blushes and averts her eyes but doesn't turn away, "God, you're such a dork,".

"And you're a nerd... and nerds are hot," I blurt.

Max's eyes lock onto mine again, "Are you...  _hitting_ on me?".

"Yes! Thank you for finally noticing!" I blurt again.

"I ... I uh... *ahem* I don't know what to say to that," Max say, laughing nervously.

"I do,".

I don't even give her a chance to react because our lips are already pressed against each other.

Max doesn't move away or freak out at my sudden move, she just relaxes and enjoys the kiss for what it is.

When we pull away, she just looks at me with a derpy ass smile, "Hmm, remind me to take dares from you more often,".

I nod, "I'll be sure to remind you".


	2. Spoons

As Max and I walk into the pitch black hallway of my pitch black house, I note my friend slow lethargic movements. Poor girl must be wiped, emotionally  _and_  physically. I mean, from what I could glean from her brief explanation as to how she got onto the roof as quickly as she did, Max had somehow spammed her powers to the point where she actually broke time. Her bloodshot eyes were proof enough that she was exhausted.

I close the door noiselessly and motion for her to follow me upstairs to my room, "I'll tell Joyce you're here in the morning," I whisper.

She nods absently and allows me to take hold of her hand, leading her the rest of the way up the stairs.

My room is dark and cold, probably because it was built above the garage and I only have one window.

 _That has got to be a health/safety risk,_  I think to myself, ushering Max inside.

She immediately has her arms around herself, trying to hold in what little warmth her body still has. The wet hair and clothes don't help either.

"I think I've got a towel around here some," I say softly gesturing to somewhere around the room as I fumble for the light switch.

Max hums a reply to herself as she sets her tote bag aside as sheds her hoodie, throwing it on my desk chair. She hasn't said much since our pool dare thing, which makes me worry I took things  _way_ too far.

' _Well, no shit you took things too far!_ I yell at myself, turning back to find Max sitting on the edge of my bed, wobbling as she struggles to keep herself awake.

"Towels! Right..." I say loudly, unintentionally startling her.

Max yawns and stretches out, "*Yawn* Do you have any clothes I can borrow, Chlo?".

"Chlo? Damn, haven't heard that one in years. Pilfer through my drawers if you want... can't guarantee anything will fit you," I say, heading off to the bathroom to grab a clean towel.

It takes me a bit, but I find my old pirate towel hidden under all the others. Mom hates this damn dirty thing, but she lets me keep it because it reminds me of the only part of my childhood worth remembering. I sigh and breath into the worn green cloth as if trying to... I don't know... get back a bit of that happiness. I shake my head, trying to get those weird nostalgic thoughts out of my mind.

I head back into the room without knocking since well... _it's my room_ and find Max barely taking off her shirt.

I pause at the door, feeling like I'm intruding  _duh, that's because you are!_  But Max doesn't seem to mind my being there. Why is she so fucking chill with undressing in front of me... this is twice in one day.

 _Maybe she's comfortable around me... she knows I won't make fun or judge her... she knows and trusts me_.

I quietly slip inside the room, purposely avoiding making any eye contact with my friend. Pfft,  _friend... can friends kiss each other like that and remain FRIENDS? No... I don't think so._

"You can look now," Max says quietly, flopping back down on the bed. Still a little unsure, I turn my head around really fast as see that yes... she is indeed fully clothed except... the clothes are two times too big and... she looks adorable.

I let out a weird breath and turn around, still keeping my eyes away from Max.

"Is... is something *yawn* wrong... you're acting funny," she mutters, settling herself on the right side of the bed... _my side_ of the bed.

I allow myself to look at her for a second, then look away.

_Nope... every time I look at you... I... I don't know, you make me feel all weird inside... a good weird._

I clear my throat awkwardly, "Uh... sorry... I'm just tired. Anyways, here's the towel... I'ma go change".

I don't wait for a reaction or a reply because I hand Max the towel and grab the clothes she had apparently set aside for me, heading straight for the bathroom. Once there I lock and lean up against the door, letting myself slide down to the floor.

_Ahggg! What the hell was that? What are you doing to me, Max? I haven't felt this way since... since... Rachel._

"Oh god..." I mutter, "No...no no nonononono. I can't be... _falling in love_  with her,".

It's one thing to have a petty crush and just be flirtatious with each other but  _LOVE?_  I don't... I can't... _shit._

I can't stop what the heart wants... and I want Max... I've wanted Max since before I even met Rachel.

I shake my head aggressively and stand up, changing like I'm supposed to be doing.

God, Max must think I'm an idiot acting the way I am...  _or she gets it... things are weird... there's... some kind of tension between us and she's just trying to... BE there for me._

Once I changed enter my room again, this time with a light knock, "Yo, Maxie... I'm coming in,"

... no reply.

"Max?".

Still no reply.

I open the door to find her out cold... huh, poor thing, the towel is still wrapped around her head. She musta passed out mid-dry.

I smile inwardly and gather up the towel, watching as her brunette hair puff up with static.

"God, you're adorable," I say, lying down beside her.

I just lay there for awake for the next few hours, doing nothing except feeling extremely awkward.

Come on, I've slept next to Max loads of times... so, why does this time feel so...so...  _different._

I forgot how much she shifts around in her sleep, and how she usually cuddles up with a pillow. But, finding none, she uses the next best thing... me.

Max simply cuddles up beside me, resting her head on my shoulder. I stiffen up, not really used to this physical...  _affection? Closeness?_

Rachel never used to... no, stop that.

Why do I keep comparing Max to Rachel? That's  _soooo_ not cool.

They're two completely different, unique and beautiful people. I should treat them like so... and not just... wish  _one_  was the  _other_.

Something snaps me out of my thoughts, the ever so slight sensation of Max's body tensing up.

I look down at her with concern.

" _Kate...n-no... please, I can't..."_ she whispers mournfully.

Shit, I figured something like this might happen.

Max is infamous for keeping her feeling and emotions pent up inside and she hasn't really talked to me about what happened or what she saw... _not that I've made an effort to ask her either._

"Psst, Max, hey. It's okay... It's... it's a dream," I whisper back, realize that I can't say it's  _just_  a dream because it's not.

Max witnessed Kate kill herself... first hand and with no second chance to prevent it.

My stomach clenches at my next thought.

_Max wasted her rewind trying to impress me... trying to save me from my own misfortune. What if... what if she could have saved Kate... and the only reason Max's powers failed... is because of me?_

Max doesn't respond to my whispers, she just continues to squirm around, her hand gripping my shirt slightly, " _Chloe..._ ".

Wait... Now she's whispering about me? I guess that makes sense... she's watched me die too.

God, poor thing has seen  _so_  much and she doesn't even know what to make of it... she doesn't have anyone to confide in. Well, she has me, but... I think with keeping me alive, finding Rachel, trying to find out what the fuck is going on in this town and figuring out how we're going to stop this goddamn tornado... she hasn't had the time... and no pun intended.

"Chloe?" Max whispers again, this time sounding like she's actually talking to me.

I look down at her again, huh... it too dark to tell if her eyes are open. "Uh, yeah... I'm here," I say, feeling like I'm talking to the air.

"Can you... _hold_  me?".

Yup, definitely asleep, no way in hell Max would ask me that in real life or... if she were awake.

Suddenly she tugs at my shirt a little, "Come on, Chloe... I'm like...freaking out here,".

"Are you awake or like... talking in your sleep, sorry I can't tell," I say, shifting a little so I can face her

. "I'm *yawn* somewhat awake," she replies softly.

"What happened, dreams kicking your ass?" I ask.

No reply.

"That was kinda insensitive... huh?".

I can feel her nod, "Yeah... just a bit".

"Sorry. So uh, you want me to...  _hold_  you?".

"I... i-it was a dumb question. I shouldn't have-".

"No no, I'm not saying I won't do it... I just... I've never really  _held_  anyone before,".

"You did it when we were kids," Max says.

"Well, I've kinda been out of practice for five years so...".

"I- I'm still so-".

I abruptly place my hand over Max's whole face, silencing her, "Can we please, please  _please_  not get into this right now? We didn't talk for five years, we were upset at each other, but now we're together again and we're back in action... can't we just... focus on that?" I ask, removing my hand from her face or... face area,  _come on it's dark._

She sighs, "I guess. *yawn* think you could just... like, put your arm around me or...".

"I'll hold you if that's what you want," I say, with a smile I hope she can see.

"Hmm, *yawn* thanks, Chlobear," Max says as she rolls over and curls up in in the curve of my body.

So she wants me to hold her from behind... huh.

_She wants you to spoon her you, egg!_

What, no... no way. I am not spooning my best friend.

_We went over this... we're not just friends! Now's your chance!_

I sigh and wrap my arms around her loosely, getting reacquainted to having someone so physically close to me when it's not well... ya know...  _intimate._

Oh, god... do  _not_  think about this now, not with Max right here.

Sometimes I wish I could just turn my brain off.

_Don't we all._

Anyways, I let myself relax a bit, actually enjoying the feeling of simply holding someone in my arms.

She scoots closer, and I pull her closer until we are, in technical terms  _spooning_.

"Smooth, Caulfield. Real smooth," I whisper into the back of her head, causing her to shiver ever so slightly.

She giggles lightly, "I have *yawn* no idea what you're talking about,".

"Sure you don't. Go ahead and go back to sleep... I'll be here if you need me".

" _Okay,"_  Max whispers back, moving my arms so they're placed around her waist, " _Forever?"._

I nod and plant a kiss on her shoulder, making her shudder again.

"Forever,".


End file.
